The present invention is related to a method for the operation of a wind turbine, which features a rotor with at least one rotor blade, a generator and a speed regulator for regulating the rotational speed of a drive train element by adjusting a generator torque and/or a blade pitch angle. In the method, an angular speed of the drive train element, which corresponds to the rotational speed of the drive train element, is determined through the time derivative of an angular position signal. An angular acceleration of the drive train element is determined in addition. Besides to this, desired values for the generator torque and/or the blade pitch angle are preset, taking into account the angular speed of the drive train element and the angular acceleration of the drive train element.
Including the determined angular acceleration of the drive train element, for instance of the rotor hub, into the regulation of the rotational speed has the advantage that it is possible to react more quickly to changes of the rotational speed. The dynamic behaviour of the regulation is improved in this way. For instance, it is possible to detect a sudden increase of the rotational speed of the drive train element quickly by means of the acceleration signal, and to counter-act the same through an adequate regulation intervention, e.g. before a desired value for the rotational speed of the drive train element is actually in fact exceeded.
By way of example, such a method is known from the document DE 10 2007 007 872 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, wherein three acceleration sensors arranged in the rotor are provided in order to determine the angular acceleration of the rotor. The angular acceleration of the rotor is calculated from the acceleration values measured by these acceleration sensors.